Awkwardness
by Jessica12357
Summary: All Fanboy, Chum Chum, and Jessica wanted to do was escape the rain. Thanks to her dim-witted friends, it ended up being so much more for Jessica. Rated T just in case.


Disclaimer: Jessica is the only character I own in this story. The rest of the characters are owned by Eric Robles. The books mentioned (aside from the Necronomicon) are written by Geoffrey Chaucer, Leo Tolstoy, and Victor Hugo, respectively.

...

It seemed just like any afternoon. Since it was Friday and Mr. Mufflin didn't assign any homework, Fanboy, Chum Chum, and I were on our way to the park to play.

"The sky's beautiful today, isn't it, Chum Chum?" Fanboy remarked.

"Yep! It's the perfect day to be out," Chum Chum answered.

"Best of all," I added, "the weatherman said that there's not supposed to be any rain for another-" PLOP! A cold, wet drop fell from the sky on my head.

"Uh oh..." Chum Chum felt one fall on his head, too. More fell, and before you knew it, the sky turned grey and we were getting bombarded by water drops.

"Oh no! We're going to melt!" Fanboy cried dramatically. I think he had been watching too many movies.

"I guess the weatherman's not always right," I sighed, looking up at the sky. This was not on our agenda.

"Now we can't go to the park!" Chum Chum whined. "What do we do now?" We scrutinized the vicinity, until Fanboy pointed to a house.

"Look! There's Kyle's house! Maybe he'll let us in!"

"Guys, I don't know if-" Naturally, my two exuberant but evidently dim-witted friends didn't wait long enough to hear my sentence, and in a split second they were ringing my boyfriend's door bell. I stayed on the side a little to see how the conversation would actually go, though considering how much Kyle dislikes them, I knew it wouldn't be well. My eyebrows shot up when I saw Kyle come to the door in something completely contradicting to his normal apparel: a red bathrobe. I felt my face flush at thinking what could be under neath.

"What do you two bozos want?" Kyle demanded, not noticing me. He crossed his arms, but Fanboy and Chum Chum didn't notice his agitation.

"Hi Kyle!" Fanboy waved. Then he observed what Kyle was wearing. "Were you gonna go boxing?"

Kyle frowned even further. "NO! First of all, it's such an uncivilized past time, what with the blood and sweat and general besmirching of society. And second, WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"It's raining," Chum Chum piped up. "Can we come inside?"

"No." Kyle slammed the door in their faces. I had a feeling it was coming, so I pulled them aside and knocked on Kyle's door. Kyle opened the door again, and his face changed when he saw it was me. "Oh hello, love."

"Hey Kyle," I smiled back. I tried to avert my eyes away from the upside-down triangle of his chest the robe revealed, and continued, "We're sorry to bother you, but it's kind of raining, as you can see. Would it be too much trouble for us to stay in a little bit until it stops?"

"No trouble at all," he replied. He glanced at Fanboy and Chum Chum and whispered, "Do _they_ have to come in, too?"

"I'm afraid so," I answered.

Kyle hesitated before forcing himself to say, "Come right in..." After I walked in, I heard him say to Fanboy and Chum Chum, "Look. She's MY girlfriend, so I _have_ to and _want_ to let her in. I only let _you_ in because you're her friends. Don't mess anything up!"

Fanboy and Chum Chum saluted, wiped their feet under Kyle's orders, and joined me in the living room. Now I've been to Kyle's place dozens of times, but every time the portrait of him on the wall always gives me chills, which I mean in a good way. Kyle noticed me looking at it.

"Enjoying the fine work?" he joked.

"Yes, but your current attire is a bit more showing, don't you think?" I replied sarcastically. Kyle blushed and pulled the robe closer. He got my message clearly.

"Right, which reminds me. I have to shower at this time, but I'll hurry back." He kissed me on the cheek before leaving the room. But Fanboy and Chum Chum were too busy digging around in Kyle's bookcase to hear what he was saying.

"I can't believe Kyle doesn't own any comic books!" Chum Chum said incredulously.

"I know!" said Fanboy. He pulled out one of the books. "_The Canterbury Tales_. Never heard of it." Fanboy carelessly tossed it away. I ran over and caught it before it hit the ground.

Chum Chum pulled out another and read the cover. "_War and Peace_. Boring!" Similarly, I caught that book and added it to the first one.

"_The Hunchback of Notre Dame_. Nope." This went on until the I had about nine books in my arms and Chum Chum unwittingly threw Kyle's Necronomicon on top.

"Watch it!" it said. "You could break my _spine_ with that kind of force!"

"Sorry Nukimaniac," Chum Chum said. He looked sheepish.

"Actually it's Necronomicon," I corrected. The Necronomicon seemed satisfied.

"It's good to see you again, Jessica," it welcomed. Since I visited Kyle so often, we had became acquainted with each other.

"Good to see you, too, Necronomicon," I nodded. Fanboy and Chum Chum were amazed. "Guys, could you do something a little less dangerous and without endangering Kyle's personal property?"

"No problem!" they said. They ran off, leaving me to the task of putting the books they had thrown back on the shelves. But I wasn't aware of the trouble they were about to bring.

...

Meanwhile, Fanboy and Chum Chum were freely roaming around Kyle's house. A scary thought, I know.

"Kyle's place sure is nice," Chum Chum admired.

"Not as cool as the Fanlair, though." They laughed, but suddenly they stopped wide-eyed. A thick mist was coming out of the door on their left. "Oh my gosh, Chum Chum! That room is on fire!"

"Quick! Let's get some water!"

Little did they know that it was really the steam from Kyle's shower creating the effect. Kyle was just humming happily to himself, scrubbing and washing and such. But after shutting off the water, he heard yelling, followed by buckets of ice cold water being thrown on top of him! He let out a shriek from the frigid cold, completely opposite of the hot water he had just showered with.

"Alright! We did it! Woo hoo!" Fanboy and Chum Chum did a celebration dance, but they stopped when Kyle opened the curtain wide, naked, dripping wet, and furious.

"You IMBECILES!" Kyle shouted. "What was THAT for!"

After a short pause of noticing Kyle's nudity, Chum Chum said, "Gee, Fanboy, we came just in time. The fire already burned Kyle's clothes!"

Kyle was boiling mad now. "When I get my hands on you two-!" The amateur superheroes took off running for their lives, screaming.

...

Suddenly I heard a shriek upstairs, followed by Kyle's angry voice and screaming. I turned my head, and saw Fanboy and Chum Chum running into the room. They jumped behind me and wrapped their arms around my waist for protection.

"What's wrong?" I asked. As if in answer, Kyle slid into the room, furious. But I was more concerned with the fact Kyle was utterly and completely NAKED. His hair and bare body were dripping wet, and he was panting with anger.

"You two are _so_ going to-" It was at this moment Kyle realized I was in the room alongside Fanboy and Chum Chum. He froze, then looked down, and in that he remembered his naked state. He gasped in horror and hugged himself to obscure his obscenity. The expression on his face was a mix of uncomfort, awkwardness, and humiliation.

This may sound dirty, but I didn't mind at all. After all, Kyle was in very good shape for starters. I think it was the first time surprise of seeing him nude triggering something in my head that caused me to nosebleed at the sight. Fanboy noticed this.

"Jessica, what's wrong with your nose?" he whispered. I looked at the blood dripping on my pants, and I covered my nose and mouth with my hands. Fanboy and Chum Chum thought I was trying not to laugh. They sniggered, which turned into giggling, and before you knew it, they ended up falling on the floor laughing. Kyle's cheeks were already flushed, but it spread to the rest of his face after he perceived we were all laughing at him.

"N-Necronomicon!" he called embarrassedly. "Come hither, please!" The Necronomicon came back out of the shelf.

"Good heavens! You're naked as a jaybird!" it cried.

"I know!" Kyle moaned. "Now come hither!" It floated over to him. Kyle opened it to a random page, then placed it in front of him awkwardly. Kyle's eyes looked towards the ceiling. "Oh, the indignity...the mortification..." he muttered. He turned around to try and walk away, his confidence drastically depleted.

"Pssst! Kyle!" Chum Chum whispered.

"What?" Kyle asked, exasperated.

"Your butt is still showing!"

Kyle growled, then proceeded to walk backwards out of the rest of the way. When he was gone, I looked at my friends suspiciously.

"You had something to do with it, didn't you?" I asked.

They looked at the floor. "We thought he was on fire," Fanboy answered.

"We didn't hear him say he was showering," Chum Chum added.

They looked really sorry, and I hugged them. "Guys, I know you mean well, but Kyle might need some time to himself after this."

"No, he needs time with you," Fanboy said seriously. He had this dramatic, out of character look on his face. "It's the only way he'll heal."

"But-"

"Relax, Jessica," Chum Chum told me. "Kyle likes you way better, and we understand. We better go now."

"It hasn't stopped raining yet," I pointed out.

"We don't care," Fanboy replied. "We can go the rest of the way. 'Bye Jess." I was surprised at how supportive they were of me and Kyle together, but I was thankful they respected our relationship. After they left, Kyle peered around the corner timidly.

"Umm...are they gone?" he inquired quietly. I nodded, then patted the seat next to me. Kyle had put his robe back on, and his hair was dry now. He sat next to me and sighed. "Today was rather awkward, wasn't it?"

I had to laugh. "That's a good way of putting it." He smiled tiredly. "Kyle, I'm so sorry." He held my hand lovingly but firmly.

"It's not your fault, my love," he said. He looked at my nose and gasped. "Jessica, have you been bleeding?"

I looked in a mirror and saw the blood was still coming out, though not as frequently as before. "Oops. I forgot. Kyle, I wasn't laughing at you. I was trying to hide this." He gave me a confused look, and I clarified, "Trust me. When a girl gets a nosebleed by looking at a guy, it's a really, REALLY good thing."

"Really?"

"Really." I winked, causing Kyle to blush happily.

"Gee..." he sighed dreamily. "A girl's never complimented me like that...but of course, you are the only girl-besides my mum-that I've had contact with before."

I had forgotten how lonely Kyle was without me, and I hugged him. "It's about time someone did, now isn't it?" He hugged back, that braced smile grinning. "I love you, Kyle."

"I love you, too, Jessica." Our faces inched forward slowly until our lips met. We kissed lovingly in such a way it would've made Sigmund jealous up to his ears if he had been standing in the room watching us. We were warmed by the passion of the kiss alone, and it held for several minutes. When we finally let go, Kyle asked,"So love, the next time it rains would you like to come over?"

I smiled. "I can't think of anywhere else I'd like to be."


End file.
